


Why bother with a love triangle

by Hittinmiss



Series: These are all in the same universe I guess [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Is it really a mcu Spidey fic if you don't have pop culture references?, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor stabbings but its for plot, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Oneshot, Peter: high Int/low Wis, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Realisation of feelings, The OT3 has three brain cells and none of them are Peter's, don't worry there's no lasting damage, meme references, no beta readers we die like men, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: When you can just all date each other?---Oneshot of Peter/MJ/Ned getting Together!





	Why bother with a love triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this! It's not _really_ necessary to read any of the other parts of the series but probably for context clues it could help?

It probably started when <strike>Michelle</strike> _MJ_ more actively interacted with them. Or well, adding more to the conversation than a snarky comment or observation here and there.

Peter probably should've seen the signs he’d get a crush on MJ long ago, but it wasn't until much later than he expected that he _realised_ he had a crush on her.

Most likely due to the feelings were way different compared to the crush he had on Liz (who he still hadn't messaged to try explain anything because how else could he explain it without revealing his identity?) and he had a massive crush on Harry until relatively recently that ended up the exact same with as with Liz.

In fact he wouldn't have even realised he had said crush until Ned jabbed his side during study hall and told him to tone down his pining vibes.

“What pining vibes?” He asked, incredibly confused.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“You’re pining over MJ.”

“What? No I'm not.”

“Yes you absolutely are.” Ned said before shifting his pose, putting his head in his hands, making a slightly dopey but smiley look on his face before he turned to Peter again. “That's what you looked like. I know your pining face.”

“I-I don't have a crush on MJ!”

Ned just gave him a Look, which sent Peter reeling because he actually started to _think_ about how he felt for MJ.

Yeah she was one of his best friends, and one of the few people who knew who he was. The only one aside from Tony to figure it out without having him literally unmasked right in front of them. But she was smart! Super smart, and really cool about it as well. And yeah she was pretty and her dry humour was awesome and yeah if they dated it would be cool, plus kissing her would-

“Oh shit I have a crush on MJ.”

“Congrats dude you are officially the last to know.”

* * *

The trio had went to the unveiling of a new Avengers themed statue in the city to honour the heroes, especially after the reversing of the Snap (and defeating Thanos). Or more accurately Tony had gotten them speedy access through the crowds to be one of the first ones to see it.

MJ had moved off to the side to start sketching it, leaving Ned and Peter to stand facing it, Peter casually slinging his arm around his best friend, using his free hand to take photos of the statue. _God bless stickiness, I will never drop my phone again._

“This is so cool! Look there’s Mr. Stark! And _Bruce Banner!_ And _Thor_! And-”

“Yup they’re all there.” Peter laughed.

“Dude,” Ned started before lowering his voice so only Peter could hear it, “are _you_ there?”

“Nah, not an _official_ avenger yet. I already explained this to you and the decathlon team.”

“I thought Mr. Stark would've tried.”

“Ehhh…” he responded, waving the hand hand resting on Ned’s shoulder back and forth, “there's space here for them to add more if more of us join up. The first edition of the statue was just for the OG Avengers for the time being. I know the next additions are gonna be like Mr. Wilson, Wanda, Rhodey… those guys. Chronologically. Fingers crossed I'd be in the group after that.”

“Oh my god that's so cool.”

“I know right!!”

“We better get a picture and post it before anyone else in our school can.” Ned said, pointing to Peter’s phone. “We can be the coolest people for like two minutes.”

“Cool for two whole minutes?! Then we definitely have to!”

Between their giggles, Peter shifted the phone’s camera to selfie mode, pulling Ned tighter into frame and trying to angle the phone to get the entirety of the statue in. But no such luck. He tried a couple angles but someone or something always ended up getting cut out.

“Want a picture of you and your boyfriend together?” An older man in glasses said, offering to hold Peter’s phone when he struggled to try to fit in him, Ned and the statue into the shot.

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’d be great!” Peter said without really thinking about it, handing the phone over to the man as he took the pairs’ photo and handing it back. “Thanks! Wait, we aren't, I mean-”

Too late, the guy was gone.

“I uh, sorry Ned, about him calling you my boyfriend, I uh, um-”

“Dude don't worry about it. If we _were_ a couple we’d be too powerful. Take the power of Miss Potts and Mr Stark and multiply it by twelve. That's how powerful we are.”

“You’re absolutely correct.”

“If only everyone knew that you were, y’know, _him_, you would be able to carry me everywhere and that is the dream.”

“I thought the dream was me bench pressing you.”

“The dream is spending time with you bro.”

“_Bro_.”

MJ appeared beside them again, tucking her sketchbook back into her bag.

“Let's go losers.”

///

Later, once he was back in the apartment, laying in his bed and idly scrolling through Instagram, he was trying to figure out why he didn't mind it when the old guy mistook him and Ned for a couple. It really made no sense to him, just like the time someone mistook him and MJ for a couple.

(They were sitting in a cafe together waiting for Ned to turn up before they went to the movies. Peter had just went up to order another drink for himself, MJ saying she didn't want anything.

“Hey can I get another glass of orange soda?” He asked.

“Of course,” the cashier replied, “and anything for your girlfriend?”

“Uh, no, she doesn't want anything- wait no she’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh sorry, I just figured since you looked pretty close.”

Needless to say, MJ raised an eyebrow when Peter returned with his drink, completely red.)

But he had a _crush_ on her so at least that made sense since he wished he _was_ in a relationship with her.

Well a relationship with Ned would be awesome too; He and Ned get along like a house on fire, he would get the best hugs from the World’s Best Hugger™, he would absolutely be able to steal Ned’s hoodies and stuff, they could totally snuggle together when watching Star Wars, occasionally leaning over to kiss him and-

Peter almost smacked himself in the face with his phone because he just figured it out.

_Oh fuck I like Ned._

_Wow nothing can ever be simple with you Parker, huh?  
_

* * *

It was the first time Peter had been over at Ned’s since he realised that he had a huge crush on his best friend -he's still in shock over _that_ realisation- and he liked to think he wasn't being a total disaster. Well, compared to how he is around MJ anyways.

He looked up from his current section of the Lego build, looking at Ned as he continued to rant on about a Netflix show that Peter had yet to watch. (_Note to self: watch whatever show Ned is talking about._)

It honestly was a wonder he hadn’t figured out he _liked_ Ned sooner because now that he knew, he couldn't get the idea out of his head. At least with MJ, she knew he was weird but Ned _knows_ Peter. Too well.

_I'm fucked._

“Peter?”

“What?”

“Dude I've been trying to get your attention for the last like minute?”

“Oh sorry dude, just totally spaced out there.” Ned grew concerned really quickly, probably too quickly for his own (and Peter’s) good.

“A bad space out? Did you get flashbacks?” He asked tentatively.

God it hurt trying not to smile at Ned because _oh my god. He cares so much._

“Nonono!! Just a general mind fart sorta moment, no latent trauma in this boy today.”

Ned seemed to relax almost instantly. “That's good. But promise to tell me? Okay?”

_I love him so much._

“Okay.”

///

“Kid you gotta get that dreamy look off your face. You almost soldered the wrong thing there.” Tony said, lightly nudging Peter’s arm, making Peter come back into the present and quickly lifting the soldering iron away from the project beneath him.

“W-what? Oh, sorry Mr. Stark.”

“Tony.”

“Okay Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes before reaching to turn the soldering iron off. Probably for the best.

“So kid, what's got you off in La La Land today?”

“N-nothing!”

“Ah yes, I absolutely believe _that_.”

“Well you _should_.”

“You’re making the same face I get told I make when I see Pepper.” He stated, the thought of Rhodey and Happy teasing him endlessly over press pictures which had him looking at Pepper. “So, who’s won your heart?”

“Mr. Stark there is absolutely no way I'm having this conversation with you.”

“Would you rather have it with May?”

Peter froze. Somehow, the thought of telling his aunt about this was even more awkward than telling Tony Fucking Stark. Somehow.

“Do you ever uh… did you ever, y’know, _like_ multiple people? At once?”

“Oh yeah kid. Did you not read any of those magazines from my pre Iron Man days?”

Knowing what Tony was speaking about, Peter immediately made a disgusted face. He didn't want to think about Tony doing _that_. That was like thinking about May doing that. Disgusting, totally wrong.

“So is it someones?”

“Y-yeah…” Peter admitted. “It's uh… MJ, and Ned. I like them, romantic-styles.”

“Have you told them?”

“God no, that is guaranteed to end in disaster and I’d rather _keep_ what's left of my dignity.”

“Well I'd give you advice but considering my actual _dating_ track record is very, very small, I'm no help to you.” Tony said.

“Yeah I figured.”

“_Hey_-”

“Oh wow look at the time I better get headed home, bye!” Peter said, leaving the lab quickly before Tony could say anything else.

He just sighed before a smirk came on his face.

“Hey Fri? Open up May’s contact.”

* * *

MJ invited him over to her apartment, partially to hang out but also so she could have a hand dyeing her hair red.

(“I could probably do it myself but because I'm doing this to show respect for our lord and saviour Natasha Romanov, it has to be perfect.”

“What has she done?” He asked, scraping his mind, trying to think of anything that Natasha had done recently to gather more media attention but nothing came to mind.

“She exists, isn't that reason enough?”)

Peter had finished up the back of her head and the bottom roots, leaving MJ able to do the rest easily. There was a comfortable silence but Peter knew this was the right time to talk.

“MJ… I…” Peter started but stopped himself. Geez this was going to be painful to talk about. He didn't even know if MJ would be okay with it! What if she wanted to stop being his friend or-

“Calm yourself.” She said, finishing up, tightening the towel around her shoulders and washing her hands free from the dye.

“S-sorry.”

“Look, you obviously want to talk and it's clearly something you find important.” She said, cutting to the chase. “Are you dying? Did you kill someone?”

“What?! No! No way! I’m not dying I would’ve told you guys that sooner-” he started before he saw the look he was shot. _Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned several incidents of being stabbed and being shot. I just didn't want to worry them! _“Okay yeah, fair point, but it definitely isn't that! And you know I have a no-murder policy.”

“Still could've been an accident.”

“I didn't kill anyone!”

She rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, lightly elbowing his arm. “Then did you sign your soul over to the corporate, capitalist demons? Other than the amount you’ve already sold to Stark and Stark Industries that is.”

“First of all, no, second of all, it's Pepper’s company so if anything I would've sold my soul to _her_ and third of all, you’d approve of that because you, too, would sell your soul for Pepper Potts-Stark.”

“Pepper could ask me to murder someone and I'd do it, no questions asked.”

“_Exactly_.”

“Then clearly it's nothing that would be a deal breaker Parker.”

He knew she was right. MJ usually was.

“So… you know I'm bisexual.”

“Literally everyone knows. You are _the_ textbook example of a disaster bi. I think everyone took one look at you when they first met you and went ‘ah, a bisexual’.”

“Well yeah but that's- that's besides the point.”

“So what's the point?” She asked, trying to get him to get to the point. Not that she minded his rambles. They could be kind of cute, not that she would ever admit that out loud. She had an image to uphold.

“I like um- I like you and I like Ned. Like, a whole lot.” He eventually blurted after a minute of silence. _Welp, goodbye friendship._

“You like Ned?” She said before her brain reprocessed the information again. “Wait. You like _me_?”

“Y-Yeah, I really like you but I really like Ned too and it's really confusing because at first I was like ‘well yeah Ned’s my best friend’ but I finally realised I liked him more than that, cue absolute mental breakdown -because I was just before that kinda wanting to be with _you_ which was blowing my mind because nothing was making sense- which is probably a concern thinking on it because I have breakdowns far too often over more and more stupid things, but that's not the point-!” he said, realising he got himself stuck in a ramble. “-but I figured I should tell you, before I chickened out again.”

“If only there was someone out there that loved you.”

“So I understand if you- wait what?”

Peter had a half horrified, half sad look on his face. MJ could only keep her dry look for so long before she burst out laughing.

“I? What? I'm so confused right now.”

“Aren't you always?”

“I mean yeah but-”

“Our first date better be worthwhile loser. And you better tell Ned too; longer you wait the harder it's going to be.”

Peter’s face was just utter confusion as he was trying to process what was happening. _I… what?!_

“Fuck society and its heteronormative, monogamous viewpoint and values. Here is me officially saying you can also date Ned as well as me. Love triangles are the worst story device so you better be damn sure I am making sure that isn't a possibility.”

“Really?!”

_I did not expect the conversation to go this way_ Peter thought.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “And while I don't have any romantic feelings towards Ned right now I think I could develop them. He is pretty great.” She added afterwards, softer.

Peter smiled brightly, making MJ feign blocking her eyes with her hands.

“Alright sunshine child, I would like to not be blind please.”

It was a simple thing she said but all Peter could do in response was push forward lightly, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips before rocketing back, realising what he did, going scarlet.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry; I should’ve asked if it was okay, even though I like you and you just accepted I don't know if you’re okay with that right now because I know you aren't the biggest on pda based on how you react to it in public but I was just sitting there and after everything I just really wanted to kiss yo-”

MJ closed the gap between them during the time Peter was saying his word vomit, cutting him off with another kiss.

“We’re even.”

Peter couldn't speak, utterly speechless.

“Now that this talks over, Unsolved released a new video about the Black Dahlia case. We’re gonna watch it while I wait to wash out the dye.”

_Oh my god._

And his absolute shock did not wear off as he watched the episode, as the autoplay started the Peter Quill episode or as MJ got up to wash her hair.

_His girlfriend is amazing._

_…_

_Wait a sec this episode is solved now._

* * *

Turns out trying to bring it up to Ned was next to impossible.

Ned, of course, was super happy about hearing that Peter and MJ got together but Peter could see the slight sadness in his eyes before it was covered up.

Peter desperately wanted to talk to him but every single time Peter tried to talk to him in person, something would distract either of them and the topic was forgotten. Same as over the phone or comms. He would start to type up the message but he'd get called away by May or Tony or Pepper or they’d be chatting during a quiet patrol and he'd finally get the courage and-

“_Peter there is a mugging happening five blocks from where you are_.” Karen announced, cutting him off.

_God damn Parker Luck™._

“Okay, I'll swing on over.”

“_Good luck Pete, I'll be watching so don't make a fool of yourself._” Ned teased.

“_He’ll make a fool of himself anyways_.” MJ joked, completely deadpan.

“Ha ha ha funny guys.” He laughed sarcastically, but honestly he wouldn't change it for the world. “Gotta go.” He added once he had landed on the rooftop above the scene of the mugging. He could only see the victim- some college student- and one mugger. Good, should be easy enough to stop.

He swiped away the visuals of Ned and MJ, muting them, before he dropped down into the alley, quietly, making his way along toward the pair.

“Hey uh, how about you _don't_ do that?” He suggested, gesturing towards the knife pointed at the college student.

“Shut up spider-freak.”

“Woah not cool man! You know bullying is bad.” He said as he stepped forwards. “Or did you miss the Captain America PSA about it?”

“I said shut up!” The mugger said, loosening his hold on the college kid, who immediately bolted from the alley, pulling his phone out to call the police. “Now you made me lose money!”

“I mean there are _probably_ better ways to get money. I’m not totally sure so I'll have to get back to you on it.”

The mugger growled before lunging at him, erratically swinging his knife at Peter, which he dodged fairly easily. Spidey Sense (not ‘Peter Tingle’ _May_) and the guy being really not discreet about his swings made it easy to get out of the way.

“Come on dude, clearly this is a lost cause. If you just stop, y’know, swinging that knife at me, we can wrap this up and go home. There's a new episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine I have to catch up on.”

Maybe Peter should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings because as he leapt backwards from the mugger’s rather large lunge forwards, his head slammed against the fire escape of one of the buildings.

_Ow_.

The hot, tingly feeling in his stomach he got hit with suddenly was not favourable either. He looked down to see the knife in his stomach.

_Not again._

“Oh yikes. Rude.”

During the mugger’s distraction of ‘oh my god I stabbed Spider-Man’, Peter managed to web the mugger to the alley’s wall. Thank god the mugger didn't manage to take the knife out again. That would _really_ suck. That's happened a couple times too many and he wouldn't want to repeat that experience.

“Are you gonna want this back or can I keep it?” He asked towards the mugger, who was getting a bit blurry.

Somehow, during the midst of waiting for hearing sirens, Ned and MJ had managed to unmute themselves.

“_Peter! Are you okay?!?!_”

“Oh hey guys when did you get back here?”

“_Peter, you just unmuted us_.”

“Did I?”

“_Great he got a concussion as well._” MJ said sarcastically. “_Did you manage to get a hold of Stark?_”

“_Y-yeah I did, he says he's on route. E-ETA five to ten minutes._”

“Guys you didn't need to call Mr Tony I'm fine.” Peter groaned, that was not optimal. He'd get made to not be Spider-Man again for way too long and he hated being grounded.

“_You are definitely not fine! You were stabbed!_” Ned responded, trying his hardest not to scream because that would make his moms want to investigate.

“Eh ‘tis but a scratch.”

“_You have a HOLE in your STOMACH!_”

“Not the first time.”

“_Ned, you need to calm down. Stark’s coming, Peter will be fine._”

“_How are you not freaking out?! Your boyfriend was stabbed!_”

“_Oh I'm totally freaking out but I have internalised it._” MJ admitted.

“_Peter, Mr Stark is asking to be added to this call._”

“No no it's fi-”

“_So kid, what's this I'm hearing about getting stabbed_.”

“Oh come on. Karen you’re evil.”

“_I'm almost there; you got a bed in the medbay with your name written on it kid._” Tony said. Peter could distantly hear thrusters. Fuck. “_Other kids; Maddison and Ted, Hap’s gonna give you a ride up to the compound tomorrow so you can see him._”

///

Peter woke up from his sleep, sat up only to be stopped by the sore feeling in his stomach. Oh yeah, he got stabbed. Again. Fun.

“_Boss and Ms. Parker have been alerted that you’re awake._” F.R.I.D.A.Y said. “_You have some guests._”

Soon enough, his two main parental figures entered the room.

“Peter! Oh honey are you okay?” May asked, getting to his side before taking his face in her hands, giving him a look over before placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“I'm fine May. Really.” He added the last part when he saw the look both of the adults shot him.

“God Peter you keep making me so worried.”

“I'm not _trying_ to be stabbed y’know.” He lightly joked, which earned him a pointed look. “I'll be more careful next time. I just wasn't really paying attention around me and that let him get me.”

“You better be, fixing a tear in a multi-million dollar suit isn't a thing I like doing often.” Tony said before his face softened a bit. “I’m joking. But please don't get stabbed again.”

“Oh Mr. Stark were you _worried_ about little ole me?”

“You? Constantly.”

The three laughed.

“Seeing as you seem to be in decent enough spirits, we’ll let your… friends in to speak to you.” May said.

_Oh no she knew._ A glance at May’s face and a wink from Tony gave him all he needed to know. _Mr. Stark you traitor._

May pressed another kiss to Peter’s head before moving away, letting Tony ruffle his hair before going to stand beside her. “We can talk about how long you have to take off of Spider-Man after.”

As Peter groaned, the two left the room, very quickly replaced by Ned and MJ.

“Hey guys!”

““Peter!””

They went to sit beside him, one on either side of the bed. Ned gave him a once over before he squeezed his friend tightly.

“Guys I'm okay.”

MJ punched his upper arm. It didn't really do any damage but it still stung a bit.

“Ow?!”

“That's for being an idiot and worrying me.”

She then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That's for being okay.”

“Did you steal that from How to Train Your Dragon?”

“Maybe so.”

“Good taste.”

The couple shared a grin before turning to Ned, who was seeming to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Ned?” MJ asked. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah totally!”

“If I'm not allowed to lie when I'm talking about how I'm doing, you aren't.” Peter deadpanned. “What's up dude?”

“I'm just really glad you’re okay! You’re my best bro so seeing you get stabbed was the worst, like someone kicked a whole basket full of puppies. And I got really scared because what if you didn't make it or something cause then I wouldn't be able to tell you I liked you or anything and- oh shit why did I say that?”

“You _like me?_”

“I mean, yeah? But you and MJ are together and you two are super awesome together and I'm not gonna be the one to ruin it because you two are my best friends.”

That was the most relieving thing he had heard all day. _He liked him back._ Peter just hooked his fingers into Ned’s shirt and pulled him forwards, planting a kiss on him.

“I-wha-what?”

“Ned, I like you too.” Peter said. “I've been trying to tell you for so long but I kept getting interrupted whenever I tried. It's what I was trying to say before Karen told me about the mugging.”

“Wait. Oh my god? But- what?”

Ned looked between Peter and MJ.

“If only there was someone out there that loved you.” She said again, the exact same way she did to Peter. Peter tried to stop his grin from taking over his face at what it meant. Ned seemed to have the same reaction as well, opening his mouth to respond when “I’m joking.”

“I'm so confused.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “You two nerds are so similar I can't fucking believe this.” She then leant over the bed, giving Ned a kiss on the cheek as well. “I kinda like you too I guess.”

Ned then proceeded to lose his shit.

“Wait seriously I'm? This is happening?”

“Hell yeah dude.”

“God this is way simpler than I expected? I thought I was gonna have to pine over you two for the rest of my life or something.”

“You... like me as well?” MJ asked tentatively. It was weird for her to accept that Peter liked her, but also Ned? To be honest she expected it would end up like a V-situation relationship.

“Yeah you’re so cool and like, I'm pretty sure I would've realised I liked you way sooner if I wasn't gone over Peter.” Ned admitted.

“I'm still processing that this is actually happening.” Peter added.

“Wait shit guys how is this going to happen? I don't know how these things work.”

“Simple; we date each other. All three. Peter likes us two, you like him and me and I like Peter and I'm starting to like you so… it would work.”

“This is the best timeline.”

///

“Oh no.” Peter spoke up when he had depressing thought, breaking the silence they gained as they watched some YouTube videos on Ned’s laptop that he brought over, hands in both of his partner's. So cool.

“What's up Peter?”

“I just realised I can't go web slinging with both of you at once. I don't have enough hands.” He complained. “Why couldn't the bite have given me four more arms?”

“I think you wouldn’t have a secret identity that way. ‘Woah there's a new superhero with like 8 limbs!!!’ ‘That's so weird Parker just turned up today with like four more arms.’ ‘Super weird coincidence, whoever could the mysterious Spider-Man be?’” MJ responded with some sarcastic undertones.

“Clearly they would be retractable.”

“What Spider have you ever seen that can retract its arms?!” Ned asked incredulously, though he couldn't get the stupid grin off of his face, squeezing Peter’s -his boyfriend’s, wow- hand.

“You don't know what that Spider that bit me was like!" Peter retorted. “Maybe it could've given me that! Or invisibility! Or something else I hid from you guys!”

“We would've known so quickly if you had other powers loser. The fact your identity is still secret is honestly astonishing.”

(“Hand me the money Tony.” May said, hand open as the two watched the feed of Peter’s bed. Tony groaned before opening his wallet, slapping the fifty dollar note onto her waiting hand.

Ever since Peter had told Tony that he liked his two best friends ‘romantic-style’, it started up a little bet between May and Tony. May said they'd all get together before senior year, Tony said once it started.

“I can't believe I lost.”

“I can't believe you thought you’d _win_.”)

* * *

Sitting on the couch once he was discharged, blankets draped around all three of them, tightly packed close together as they watched Back to the Future, Peter couldn't help but think that, yeah, this was the way it was always meant to be.

He lifted up his phone, taking a quick selfie of him, Ned -who was fully invested in watching Marty figure out, yep, that's his mom- and MJ -who noticed him lift the camera and flashed a tiny peace sign, almost unnoticeable since she didn't even look at the camera-.

Satisfied, he opened up Instagram and posted it with a couple red and blue hearts before turning his phone off, letting himself get immersed in the movie with both his partners at his side.

(It wasn't until Ned and MJ had both left in the morning that Peter turned his phone on again to see the shit ton of messages he had gotten.

He checked the group chat first since that had the most mentions at him.

“An itty bitty mistake?”

Peter then opened up his instagram, where he realised his just absolutely tiny, non-consequential mistake.

“WHAT THE FU-”)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most valid/purest ship in mcu spideyverse, followed closely by any combo of the OT3 and Ned/Betty (I loved them so much in FFH??? Peak teen romance)
> 
> I've been working on this for ages, as well as some of the requests you guys have sent in, I've just had serious writer's block and been preoccupied with stuff in my life so I haven't been able to work on a lot of it! 
> 
> I promise I will finish and post them though!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> HMU on tumblr [here](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com) and feel free to send me memes or even just chat with me!!
> 
> Send me a fic request [here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScsK0UMaxix_oyuuE7mp5BQwQvFWsuTfZhGbXGAAKW_h8spOg/viewform) and I'll work on them as soon as I can!!


End file.
